Love Between Two Dragons
by Gaarasauske
Summary: Mating Season for the Dragon Slayers. Gajeel X Natsu Yaoi rated M This story was messed up missing chapters and such It is fixed now so tell me what you think ;) Thank you all
1. Prologue

By:Gaarasauske

Gajeel X Natsu Fan fiction, I do not own Fairy Tail

(I'ts all Hiro there)

BoyxBoy Dont like stay away! .

The book dropped to the floor with a melancholic thud, its faded tan leather bindings coming undone with a splat. Its reader, through heartbroken tears left it with a certain carelessness that was unbecoming of one such as herself. The shadowed library abandoned without so much as a backward glance. Heart wrenching sobs all that were heard in this place, before an empty quietness fell upon it. That lone book's pages, scattered at the place it wasleft, among the pages there was one with a title that read... Behavior and history of the Dragon Slayer.

Elsewhere...

"Hey has anyone seen Levy around?" A blonde woman asked. Catching the attention of others around the guild, they perked up as Troy, a fervent follower of the book-loving petite girl called

Levy answered, "She said she wanted to check something out in that cramped ole' library." The blonde named Lucy thanked him, and rushed off to the library, a bit worried since she hadn't heard from her friend, for much to long for her liking. As she made her way to the library she began to think back on Levy's strange behavior the night before. Surely something is wrong..she thought.

Levy... just what happened to make you seem so sad. Determined to find her answers in the library she swung the doors open without a care, banging them quite loudly. "Nobody is here." she said aloud.

She was about to turn and head out to search elsewhere when something caught her attention. A lone book carelessly strew about the floor. Its not like Levy to just throw a book around like that.

She made her way over to it with a heavy heart sure by now that something was amiss.

Lucy bent down to examine what would cause Levy such stress to just throw a book around, she saw it. Behavior and history of the Dragon Slayer. "oh wow, I guess maybe Levy wanted info on that

Gajeel, she's been hanging around him for a while now.." She quickly scanned the contents of the page, She froze. Not able to believe her eyes , "Oh Levy!" she whispered. Silent tears rolled down her face as she bit her lip. She felt for her friend on such a level she could not keep her tears at bay. The words written there on that single page, she knew how hurt Levy must be. Those words that read,

A Human, While mastering the art of Dragon Slaying magic will slowly start to act and become more like a Dragon themselves. With the exception to Dragon Slayer Lacrimas, A Human Taught Dragon Slaying magic by a Dragon itself will take on the behavior and nature of a Dragon. This being the case, once a human has mastered the art of Dragon magic, will take on a period of "Heat" much as other animals and demons. They must then Breed or Mate, with another Dragon Slayer. A human without dragon magic is simply not compatible with a human that has learned Dragon Magic, this being because the humans themselves are turning into dragons. A male dragon slayer, if not finding a suitable mate will take this period of "Heat" and mate with another male in the area. You may realize this period of "Heat" to occur when two males start to viciously fight one another. "This..is.. I can't belive this."

Lucy exclaimed out dropped the page and dashed out to try and find her heartbroken friend.


	2. Chapter 1

Love Between Two Dragons Chapter 1.

By:Gaarasauske

GajeelXNatsu Pairing Dont like Boy/Boy don't read!I do not own fairy tail,

My Lord Hiro does!

The Morning air held a light musty scent, the type that tasted like a long night's

rain. Wielding superior senses I could also catch fleeting scents of freshly made foods and lemonade. I wasn't sure what caused such immense reactions inside of my iron heart to make me change so drastically. All I did know was that no matter how tough I kept up my appearance on the outside, something in me was changing. It had been some time since I joined this guild Fairy Tail. Every day had been a new surprise for me, the people here changing along side me, calling me their ally. Even though once I hurt their friends and destroyed their guild, their home. Why … why would they just welcome me with open arms after all that I had done to them, to their family..This question always weighed heavily on my mind. I just could not fathom such actions as these. I was their enemy and yet...My thoughts drifted to a certain blue haired petite beauty. Though she was easy on the eyes , appealing to look at. My only feelings for this girl, were that of guilt. I found it my duty, my obligation to protect her, since I was the very one that nearly destroyed her life. I found no romantic feelings within me where it concerned this girl. I found that a bit odd, considering my strong desire to protect and watch over her.

"Gihi.. Maybe I'm just getting confused by their acceptance." I said aloud. After all, I'd never been accepted in this world by anyone other than Metalicana and he just up and left me. It was all the same with whoever my human parents might have been, I have no memory of anything before meeting Metalicana.

Flashback:

My mind was blank and fuzzy, trying to open my eyes was the hardest challenged I had faced. The world around me was spinning, my body was on fire. Any bit of movement sent my world into a nauseous chaos. Not understanding what was happening to me. I tried to focus my mind on my body. Testing out any limb I may be able to move. First came the fingers, straining myself and pushing my body with my willpower alone I was able to twitch a finger. At this movement I faintly heard a rumbling growl. My thoughts swirled like mad , afraid and feeling hopeless. What could that be.. I twitched my entire hand this time. There it came again, a faint rumbling growl. Pushing myself past my fear of this foreign yet gentle noise, I forced all my might into trying to open my eyes. Slowly...slowly one began to slide open. Stopping to get used to the sudden light shed on my tender sight, I pushed back all my fear and forced both my eyes to open. Groaning against the pain. I turned my head to the side, seeing if I could at least look at my own hand for any sort of comfort. Fighting against the aching pain in my neck I saw my hand. I was confused... Whose hand was this? Covered in crimson blood.

My eyes fully open and adjusted, I looked around me at the world that lay before me. Burning flames and black smoke was all around me. Looking down at my body I came to discover this was indeed my hand, swollen with bruises and covered in blood.. My body was drenched in this flaming red color. My blood..? A loud roar echoed in the distance, In return a small rumbling growl sounded very close to me. Instilled my heart with fear. I struggled to get up , to move. Helplessly failing and falling to the ground, I lay my stomach against the hard earth.. Earth...? No that wasn't it.. this was.. Metal? Cold, hard Metal lay pressed against my cheek. That growl sounded again, this time it was gentle. While it sounded I noticed the place I was laying, Shook in vibrations as if respondent to that rumbling. Just then, It started to move underneath me. Only vaguely aware of what I now realized I was laying upon. My heart dropped to my stomach, This... Giant metal wings appeared, lifting me off the ground. This... This Is .. Dragon? "I am Metalicana the Iron Dragon." came a deep voice. My world fading away, Meta..li..cana.. I whispered before my world turned black.

Present time:

"Idiot.." I whispered to myself not much good will come from remembering that now, I scolded myself back to focus on the present. I figured it was about time I headed back to the guild, being perched up on this tree , seeing the shorty blue-haired one home from a distance. She was now safe and sound inside her little apartment. Though always accompanied by those Levy-Lovers. I didn't trust em with her safety, they were such lousy wizards. Jumping down from my hiding spot, I trudged my way back to the guild. Even before opening the doors I could smell everyone that was inside, along with an overpowering smell of alcohol, but that was usual for this place. I couldn't help but feel at home here, and exited upon getting a sniff of a certain Dragon Slayer. Smirking , I walked into the building, only to be throw across the room and far wall left of the doors. "The Hell you think your doing! Fire breath!" I screamed at the spunky pink haired Slayer. Natsu turned to me and gave me his wide flashing grin his eyes filled with joy and excitement. "Gajeel! Your finally back lets fight!" Natsu exclaimed in that overly loud voice.

Before I had a chance to relax or even pry myself from the giant hole that was now in the wall. I heard him yell "Fist of the Fire Dragon!" His flames hit my face before I realized it, looks like someone was getting faster. My face contorted into a giant malicious grin. "Bring It on fire lizard!" Our fight was over before I knew it with that demon woman Erza breaking up our fight. However, after that I noticed an odd but wonderful smell on the fire mage... It didn't look like I was the only one, when I glanced at Natsu I saw him sniffing the air in my direction with a slight blush on his face. When our eyes met, it set off something in the both of us. For some reason, our anger started to rise. I could see his eyes take on a hostile darkness, almost feral like a wild animal. I knew that of course, I looked the same. Keeping myself under control, I sprinted out of the guild. Determined not to get into a bad fight and make that Erza woman cut my throat apart.


	3. Chapter 2

Love Between Two Dragons Chapter 2.

By: Gaarasauske

GajeelXNatsu! Dont like Boy/boy dont read this! All fairy tail belongs to Hiro!

chapter 2 if anyone has any feedback to make this better, .KNOW! thanks

Natsu Pov:

What in the world, was happening to me? Sure I had hated Gajeel at one point, for the guild and Levy's team being hurt.. but.. somehow I was able to think of him as my nakama. Being a Dragon Slayer the same as me I figured I was able to somewhat understand how gajeel felt, and in turn gajeel understood me. Since he joined the guild , I was able to let go of the person he was in the past. So why now.. picking a fight with him as soon as he returned to the guild was usualy how we did things. Something was off with him... and me.. what is this feeling? I don't understand it.. I raised my hand to look at it , not sure why I did this maybe for comfort , to know that I was still Natsu Dragneel. I realized it was trembling. Am I... afraid? No , I don't feel scared. So what is this feeling? Back at the guild after Erza came between our fight, something in me seemed to snap. I …. thought about killing him! Ripping his throat out with these hands. Narrowing my eyes at my still shaking hand, I attempted to sort through my thoughts. It wasn't just me I saw.. in Gajeel's eyes. Hatred, murder...and...pain? His eyes were so dark and filled with malice. I shuddered at the thought. I don't hate Gajeel, I don't so why. Why did I get pleasure from imagining his death at my very own hands... "Natsu!" called my best friend happy the cat when I stopped walking. "Natsu, hurry up or all my fish will be gone!" he yelled at me to get a move on. Snapping out of my thoughts back into reality I ran to catch up. "Yea right happy, the fish are in the river.. they will be there all day!" I yelled back happily putting Gajeel out of my mind.

Wendy Pov:

It was strange. Grandine had once mentioned something like this. This fear in the depths of my heart. "Carle I'm going to get some air ill be right back alright?" I said as I dashed out into the night. "AH Wendy! " came a loud protest from my guardian angel. "I am sorry Carle.. but I have to think and I can't do it in there. I just want to be alone right now." with this I shut the guild hall's doors. I found myself walking by the river that linked to lucy's apartment. It started when Natsu picked a fight when Gajeel came back to the guild... I could smell their fury with each other.. It frightened me. I thought back on what Grandine had once taught me.

"If you happen to meet any other being such as yourself, other dragon slayers. If they are male, wendy, the moment you feel any sort of fear you must run and not get close to them. Especially when you have reached the age of adulthood , this is of the utmost importance. Dragon slayers go through a period of time that is much like a menstrual period for human women, though it only happens with males. If there should be two dragon slayer males around especially. Do Not stay where they are. Avoid them at all cost.. for if you do not, you will be hurt. WENDY! Are you listening to me?"

I smiled faintly at her words, oh how I missed her voice. Her warning rang heavy on my heart. Blaring bells screaming danger were all I could hear when I was around Natsu or Gajeel. The need to get as far away as possible unnerved me. They.. were my friends.. there's no way they would hurt me , was there? I headed back to the guild, with a purpose in mind. Once there I searched for Lucy, or Mira. Seeing both of them in one place I ran up to them with a tiny smile. "H-hey, L-lucy...mira..can I ask you something?" I said quietly. They looked at me with a bit of surprise then smiled and told me I could ask anything. I was blushing slightly and said, "What is a menstrual period?" at this lucy spit her drink all over herself coughing in the process, mira just widened her eyes and exclamed "oh my!"

Meanwhile

Makarov Pov:

The usual brawls huh. I was getting way too old for these youngsters. Finding it harder to keep up with their passionate youth, how I wish I was young again... oh ho ho though I suppose all us old timers do at some point. I was in the middle of drowning in a large cup of beer when I felt a light hand on my back. Startled I looked back to see Levy, she wasn't looking too good. "Master..." she said barely above a whisper. Tugging at my sleeve with red eyes , that could only be caused by excessive crying. "Levy, what is the matter my child?" I inquired from her. What she said, was no surprise to me. "Master, its about Natsu, and..Gajeel." her voice came out in a sob at the last word. I narrowed my eyes knowing all too well what this was about. "Master.. you have to get natsu and...gajeel out of the guild." I hummed in response. "If you dont get them out of here soon.. I'm afraid the guild and everyone in it, will be in great danger." So, she must have found that book after all. My poor child. She must have learned, that she can not be with Gajeel. I knew about her little crush as I am all too sure Gajeel also knew.. now, how to make this better.."Levy, my child.. you must speak with Gajeel. Tell him how you feel. If you do not you WILL regret it later." Her only response were quiet sobs and a nod of her head.

The next day...

Reader View:

Gajeel could be found napping in the great oak that stood in the Magnolia , not all too far from the Fairy Tail guild, this place where they held their festivals and traditional duels. He was enjoying this quiet peace for a change instead of lazing around at that noisy ass mad house as he would say. His eyes jolted open by a scent that he caught on the wind.. It was her, she was coming to him. His superior senses caught a wiff of her long before she arrived, her scent of dusty books, lilac flowers and... tears? Why would she be crying. A bit worried for her , he sat up awaiting her arrival. Five minutes had passed and she finally arrived. Her face was hidden and her movement was sluggish. "Gajeel, I need to speak with you." she said on a quiet breath. Thanks to his Dragon hearing he caught every word though the normal human would never have heard it. Jumping down from the tree and patting her head, he asked." Whats up shrimp?" Hoping for any reaction out of her, only to get silence in return.

Now he really was starting to worry. "Oi... If I.. did anything to.,you know hurt your feelings or something , I apologize." he started. Silence. Was she, trembling? Getting fed up now, he said a bit louder, "Hey, I can smell your tears you know..out with it already shrimp whats wrong with you." he stated in a rough voice. Sensing his growing irritation she sighed and looked at him her eyes spilling over with tears and a pleading, heart broken look in her eyes. "I... love you...Gajeel, But.. we can't be together, I just found that out... I read a book on dragon slayers. And your kind can not be with a normal human.. you have to be with another slayer.." she sobbed her way through her explanation. He was shocked , his eyes wide. She loved him yea he knew that much already, he could taste her lust for him every time she glanced his way. What was the shock was the slayer bit. He had no idea about that. "Giihii what are you saying shrimp! Your pulling my leg or something arn't ya , you know your really no good at jok-"

"NO!" She screamed at him. Now glaring into his eyes, she was serious. "This is the truth why in the world would I lie about this when I just told you I loved you? I want to … be with you Gajeel but, it would kill me... I'm so heartbroken there's no way I could joke around!" falling to the ground with heart wrenching sobs, her sadness over took her and she lay there... broken. Her soul was shattering in front of his eyes. He had swore to protect her from pain ever since he was vile enough to beat her nearly to death with his own hands. His eyes narrowed with sadness an pity. He knelt beside her, and touched her head with his hand, "I know you love me... I have for a long while now. I..don't feel the same, I only wish to protect you, I hurt you.. I am guilty of a great sin against you. I wish to protect you always from pain... yet here you are, breaking right in front of me. I don't know what to do Squirt.." he said quietly. Hearing that he didn't return her feelings made her sobs greater in volume. "Then...at least, Leave the guild Gajeel! Get out of here! If you don't... you and Natsu, you will both destroy this guild and harm my friends!" She pleaded with him to understand. He couldn't belive his ears, the girl he swore to protect. Wanted him gone...I see, she still hasn't forgiven me for the past. "I can't blame you for resenting me... after all I hurt you and your friends, your family, your guild, your very home.. I understand squirt. I will go, but at least let Natsu stay. This is his only place.. all of you, are all he has." he stood at this and walked away. Levy perked up "No! Gajeel that's not-" he was already gone, leaving her to break even further from the misunderstanding.


	4. Chapter 3

Love Between Two Dragons Chapter 3

By: Gaarasauske.

GajeelXNatsu Boy/boy don't like don't read WILL be Yaoi soon! Fairy tail belongs to Hiro!

Levy Pov:

"Master!" I screamed as I rushed through the guild's doors. "Master we have trouble!" I continued on in desperation, this must be reported to the master. These were the only thoughts in my mind as of now, something had to be done and quickly! Curious, wide eyes followed me throughout the room. "Levy, what is the matter?" Mira replied from behind her usual counter serving drinks to Lucy and Natsu. " I have to speak with Master Makarov quickly it's top priority!" I yelled. "oh no levy you'r all shaken up what happened?" cried my best friend Lucy. Sobbing in my hands I sighed and said "It's Gajeel! He's left the guild, I looked but I couldn't find him, something happened and I have to tell the master!" Crying into my friends arms I couldn't control my sobbing. I must look so pathetic I thought. A very loud scream sounded throughout the guild as Natsu yelled "WHAT!? I"M GOING AFTER HIM!" then bolted out of the guild like a rocket trailing a path of fire behind him. "NOO NATSU YOU CAN NOT GO AFTER GAJEEL!" I cried, I couldn't stop him. Now what will happen, this is not good. If those two meet up , it will be a hell on earth! I quickly darted to the back room where Mira had told me the master was resting. "Master! We have a big big problem!" I seemed to awaken him from a deep sleep for he jarred awake with a yell and mumbled something that sounded like...Natsu don't set my hair on fire. It would have been a laugh if I wasn't in a desperate situation. "Master! Gajeel has left the guild, our...o-our talk did not go very well, but now Natsu has gone after him! You know what's going on don't you, if those two find each other how they are now there will be hell!" Makarov simply looked at me with sad eyes and said "The most we can do now... is find them and seclude the two of them together someplace that will not involve innocents. This is going to happen even all the masters can not stop this." I lowered my head, and continued to cry out my broken heart.

Gajeel Pov:

How in the world did It come to this. I had given everything up and even took up the most dangerous job I could as a double agent for this guild. Am I really going to leave it just like that.. I have a duty to carry out from Makarov. No I decided I will still report to him concerning Ivan's plans. I just will not be in this guild again. Dammit, that girl has too strong a hold on me. When did I become so pathetic to where I would take the orders of some little shrimp girl. Surely I have become weak. "Pathetic, taking orders like that. This isn't like me. Getting all chummy with these people, was it a mistake?" I thought out loud, convinced nobody could hear me but of course, like always, here he was. That annoying pest, I could smell em comin'. "Being nice to your friends is Never a mistake Gajeel! What the hell are you doin'? Leaving the guild? I can't believe it you are one of us!" came that annoying pink haired dragon-boy's voice. Eying him sideways with an annoyed expression clear on my face, that strange yet wonderful smell was still on em, soaking him in an essence I didn't understand. What the hell is that.. "What do you know fire-breath." I mumbled still preoccupied with that scent, it sent my body aflame. I clearly wasn't the only one.. "Gajeel... what the hell is that smell?" Natsu narrowed his eyes on me. "I could say the same to you, lizard. You wearing perfume or somethin'" the tension in the air was growing. When our eyes met it was as if the world just stopped, only the two of us were alive. However, this feeling... It wasn't a completely good one, as the world stopped spinning, my anger grew. As I lept off the tree branch I was just perched on.. I slashed at Natsu with rage in my heart. The next thing I knew.. we were both covered in blood. This isn't what I wanted... I'm so sorry, Natsu...Levy...Master...

Makarov pov:

"NOO, what are you saying master, They will Kill each other if we put them together!" Levy screamed at me with many tears in her eyes. "We must get them away from civilization, I know just the place. We will take them to Tenrojima, at least that way they will not kill each other. There is no stopping them at this point, it will happen either way. They WILL seek each other out no matter how far apart we throw them! What good would getting innocents involved do ? Better to let them fight it out until this period of time is over." I stated clearly for all to hear, making my voice carry with my final word. Levy however, too caught up in her depression continued to scream her problems with this plan. With no other choice, I released a great amount of magic power and aimed it at her, causing her to pass out into a deep slumber. "Jet! Droy! You take levy to the infirmary, stay with her there and watch over her, if she awakes you WILL stop her is that clear?" I bellowed. They nodded their yes's and took her away. "I am sorry my dear child, however this matter is far beyond your years... Ok listen up everyone prepare to move out, Erza! Grey! Lucy! Laxus! You four come with me. I regret to say I will need your help to restrain them long enough to get to the island, I only pray we are not too late.." with that we headed out. Knowing exactly where they might be.

The oak in the middle of town, Gajeel's favorite resting place. Perched high upon the branches he usually spent his time gazing off into the sky. I wonder where he hid though while levy attempted to find him.. though I suppose being how he is , he has his ways. Stealth was always a strong point of his. Sure enough upon arriving there, we found the boys. Yet, the sight before us shook us to the core. Even Grey could not hold back his tears. To my surprise, my grandson, laxus also shed a few tears. Yes we all were shocked at this massacre that lay before us, blood was everywhere. The boys, no, my beloved sons.. were panting and bloody from head to toe. Strange horns had begun to form from their heads, for Gajeel there were about six black iron horns protruding from his head down like a mohawk hair-do. As for Natsu, his were red, I think, hard to tell with all this blood... he had two longer horns growing from right above the ears, and swirling like sharp spirals. "Oh no, their transformations have already begun.. LAXUS!" I pushed him forward with instructions to shock the two with all of his power, for in their current state, it would hardly be enough to kill them. "Before they carry on and destroy each other get into formation now my children!" with this they surrounded the boys. "Lucy! Will Horologium be able to transport the boys?" I questioned her. "U-um, I think so but only one would fit! But virgo might be able to get them to the island quicker than we could!" she said while wiping tears from her eyes. Oh my children, I am sorry I did not take care of this sooner..."Good, thank you lucy call Virgo quickly there isn't much time left." It was still early in their transformation they went down quite easily, most likely from tearing each other apart before we arrived.. we were successful in getting them both to the island. "May you watch over them first master Mavis. Please protect my children!" with that , we all went back to the guild to await with heavy hearts the outcome of this problem.

Levy Pov:

I had finally calmed down, awaking from a great rest with Droy and Jet by my side. "Has the master returned yet?" I asked with a low voice. Jet spoke up first, and told me that they had just now arrived, that everyone was back at the guild, every member except Natsu and Gajeel who had been left on Tenrojima. " I see, I have calmed down enough to think... please gather everyone, I must make an announcement and explain what is going on, hopefully to ease their worry's." Droy proceeded to gather everyone together while Jet helped me from the bed, carrying me out to the guild, where everyone's attention had been gathered to me. Jet set me gently on a bar stool while the guild members took their seats in various areas. " I think, that by now all of you know that something is wrong. However I am sure you do not know about much of this situation. I will explain what is going on, everyone please listen to me. This is a serious matter, it must be heard without interruption , please?" nodding in agreement I began to tell them the story of the Dragon Slayers.

"You see, I had recently begun researching dragon slayer history and behavior, as to any clue I might have to help Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel to find their respective parents. However hours spent in the library I came up with only one book, about dragon slayer behavior. Apparently humans trained in the magic of dragon slaying by a dragon, begin to take on the properties of a real dragon. The only exception to this rule are dragon lacrimas, this is why Laxus is unaffected. The behavior of real dragons begin to slowly creep into the humans with this magic. When a human becomes a proper dragon slayer, this being the time when they reach adulthood, and fully master dragon magic, they have to deal with a period of time that is called Mating, or like most regular animals, go into heat. They have to mate with another dragon slayer, the book said that Dragon Slayers can not mate with humans without dragon magic, for it would reject the human and kill them. This is why Natsu and Gajeel fight, to prove their supremacy to the other. They lost themselves and can no longer think rationally, it overtakes them completely. If the fight is not resolved between two males they will take their frustration out and mate with each other. However, they will try to kill each other for days before this might happen. Once this period of time starts for them it lasts for about a month. That is why, we can not go after them or get near them. They will transform into a dragon like state, this explains the horns you saw growing from them, Droy filled me in with what you guys saw out there... the transformation was far from complete. If it continues they will become like miniature dragons. This is all that I know." A sea of shocked faces were all I could see. For the next day or two, nobody said a word.. we all waited, for our two friends to return.


	5. Chapter 4

Love Between Two Dragons Chapter 4

By: Gaarasauske

GajeelXNatsu boy/boy don't like don't read! This chapter has sexual content! Beware. But be pleasured XD Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro! 3

Natsu Pov:

When I regained consciousness, I was only vaguely aware of a few things. One: I was somehow on Tenrojima, two: Gajeel was laying right next to me covered in blood and deep wounds, three: I was going to kill Grey for Icing my hands and feet together like an animal! I released my fire and melted it .The last thing I remember, was confronting Gajeel about leaving the guild.. then everything went black when he looked at me. I suddenly was filled with such overpowering rage, all I could think of was to destroy him. When he lunged at me like that there was no way I could have stopped myself. Apparently he is feeling the same way I was... but why, what was happening to us...? "Is it that scent, I keep picking up from Gajeel, Irritating but...wonderful." I looked over at Gajeel once more, he seemed to still be passed out. His wounds were bad. I could feel the power of this place healing the worse of the wounds, enough to save me from bleeding out and dying at least, it looked like we were somewhere in the middle of the island. It seemed to have a calming effect on me as well, I could think clearly again. Gajeel was sleeping peacefully, he was actually kinda cute for once. so... helpless and defenseless. I could see strange horns on his head. Just what in the world was going on. I crept closer to him careful not to wake him. A stray hair lay across his face seeming to be threatening to tangle in his piercings, I reached my hand out and lightly pushed it away, "Gajeel..." I sighed. I cant believe I did this to him. Though he sure did a number on me too , ouch. I winced in pain as I bent over to take a long sniff at his neck. "Why do you smell... so good Gajeel.." My breath came out in a sharp gasp as I could feel a hard pressure to my stomach, looking down , I realized I had awaken him and he punched me in the stomach. "The hell you think your doing lizard, your too close to me!" he pushed me away and sat upright. Being so close to him like this, my body was hot, hotter than id ever felt. The blood was rushing to a certain area. Shit. I could smell the arousal on myself no doubt Gajeel would as well. Embarrassed beyond belief my face became hot and red.

Gajeel pov:

It was overpowering, Natsu's smell of arousal. Though he seemed too embarrassed to be able to sniff out my own growing problem. Shit why the hell was he so close. That smell was all over him. It was all I could do not to devour his mouth right there...shit shit shit! If he sticks this close to me there is no way I can control myself, I wont be able to hold back again. He looked more delicious now then ever before.. there were red horns spiraling on his head.. it only added to my erection. SHIT SHIT! What the hell is going on. Suddenly Natsu stopped his movement and glared over at me, fuck, now he smells it. He cocked his head to the side, then suddenly before I had any time to react he was right in my face. Sniffing the air and leaning close to me then smelling my neck, I could feel his hot breath on my skin. "Gajeel, you smell way too good." He moaned. He actually moaned my name! shit! Damn you, pink freak.. "Oi.. back the hell off, your way to close to me." I growled threateningly. He smirked and asked "Why aren't you stopping me then?" he smiled and I could see long fangs growing in his mouth. Shit ! That only made my erection harder.. I could feel my own fangs emerging. This was it.. the limit of my endurance. Hissing at him showing him my fangs, I jumped into him holding him to the ground. His hands trapped by my own above his head. I leaned down and took a breath at his neck. Sniffing in this amazing scent. I sank my growing fangs into the base of his neck, moaning in the process. "AAAAH, G-Gajeel, what are you doing, stop this!" he pleaded with me but I laughed and grinned instead, "You tempted me too much Salamader, I'm going to tear you apart!"

He moaned his protest but it didn't last long, I pressed my lips roughly to his and all the fight was drained from him. Fire filled my body , I became so hot inside. My erection was screaming release. I could smell Salamader's erection pulsing in hopes for the same. His eyes became hazy and clouded as my kiss deepened. I forced his lips to part with my tongue roughly exploring his mouth with all the power I could summon. I wanted to taste every bit of this boy's mouth, afraid it might not last. Our body heat was rising, I could tell he was on fire same as me. A heat that fire-boy wasn't used to. I found myself on top of him pinning him to the ground with my powerful body. As we parted for air he pushed me off of him with the only strength he seemed to have. His body was now ablaze with a powerful fire. I thought that he would try to fight me or run away like a little kid. He surprised me by doing neither, instead he walked toward me with a look of lust in his eyes, the fire vanished when he reached me grabbing me by the hair and slamming me against a nearby tree. He roughly bit my neck while his hand reached under my shirt exploring my buff body. I lost all composure at this action. Biting on his lower lip I ripped at his shirt tearing it off without a care, but carefully unwrapping that beloved scarf his father Igneel had given him. I pushed him away , hung the scarf on a branch and pulled my own shirt above my head tossing it to the ground. We collided against each other again making a loud cracking sound from the force of our power. Our hands searching, exploring each others chests as we locked lips that couldn't be pried apart. The sounds of our moaning could probably be heard throughout the island.

Natsu Pov:

I had no idea what had gotten into me. All I knew was. I couldn't stop, and I didn't want to. I wanted Gajeel, so badly I could feel my entire body throbbing with desire. I entangled my hands through his hair, which surprisingly was soft and smooth, not course and stiff like it looked. This only served to make me want him even more. I wanted to devour him, to destroy him... Tear him apart and make him roar with release. I could see the desire in his eyes as well, smell the scent that had made me go crazy with lust. His body, was big and muscled , defined so well. I ripped at his skin with my now forming claws, leaving thin trails of blood. He growled with pleasure at this, and I in return a satisfied moan. I wanted more..needed more. This wasn't enough. I slipped my fingers into the rim of his pants pulling at the zipper while licking up the trails of blood on his chest. He made no effort to take control, maybe he liked this, being in submission. He let his pants slide off of him. I eyed his erection, hell he was big.. and the tip of his cock was pierced with a small iron ball. The same as the tongue piercing in his mouth. Sliding his tongue piercing across my lips, his dick began to visibly pulse with anticipation, it wanted to be touched.. and I was gladly going to comply.

I dropped to my knees and Licked the tip adding just a little of my fire to my tongue heating up the iron ball on his head. He hissed at this and grabbed my head with his two strong hands. He guided my head along his shaft as I took it in my mouth. He wasn't gentle and I didn't want him to be. Continuously pushing my head back and forth I heated up my mouth with my fire. This was appreciated, as he moaned and lost his strength to stand he dropped to one knee as I attacked his dick with my mouth more violently. Sucking as hard as I could manage, his peak was drawing near. "Ngg! Salamader!" He moaned as he released into my mouth. A large growl sounded from his chest, vibrating my body. He dropped to all fours and forced a kiss onto me. Grabbing a fistful of my hair in his hands, he kissed me deeply. Slamming me to the ground he licked at my nipples gliding his tongue ring over the tips, making me shudder. Suddenly that scent became stronger, and all I could feel was rage once more. Gajeel stopped in his actions, as we both let out painful screams. My back was so painful as if something was tearing me apart from the inside. It was clear the same was happening to Gajeel. Our worlds were lit with a painful red. I could feel something coming. Just as I thought , we both collapsed against the ground reaching for anything that could help with this pain. The next thing I was aware of, was looking at Gajeel and noticing... Large, metal wings tearing through his back. I knew then that , my body was doing the same.


	6. Chapter 5

Love Between Two Dragons Chapter 5

By: Gaarasauske

GajeelX Natsu boy/boy don't like don't read! Sexual content within! you've been warned Fairy tail belongs to Hiro! ( Hail Hiro!) 3

Narrative Point of View (pov but u knew that)

"Are you kidding me?" Romeo yelled at the other guild members. "How could we just leave the two of them alone there when they are wanting to rip each other apart, how are they even suppose to know whats going on with themselves did anyone stop to think about that?" he continued to lecture. All around the guild , faces were blanked white. Nope nobody thought of that. "Cana cant you send them a card that way we can commune with them and explain whats happening?" Lucy exclaimed at the bar stool while sipping on hot herb tea, trying to calm her shaking hands. "That won't be necessary..." a voice came from the doorway. Porlyusica , fairy tail's medical adviser walked in with a frightened looking Wendy in tow behind her. "I- I'm sorry I went to see Porlyusica for help!" said a bashful Wendy. The room was deadly quiet. It was well known that Porlyusica hated humans, so the fact that she would show up at the guild, meant that things were going downhill and fast. "What do you mean it is not necessary!" a shaken up Levy cried from a corner with a depressed Droy and Jet beside her, rubbing her back for comfort. Porlyusica glared her down and said in a threatening tone, "It is just as I say Insolent girl! I say that it is not necessary for them to know!" she spat. Wendy looked at her with fear and sadness, "Please Grandine help them.. somehow." she replied with a quick "I told you not to call me that!" she yelled looked back at Wendy , suddenly she straightened up and said "well I did come here for a reason." she seemed to be thinking something over. Quickly she rushed for a spot in the guild that was isolated from the rest of the members, and began her speech.

" It is better for the two of them to remain in the dark with what is happening to them, if they found out it would only serve to make them fight against what is happening. That would be much more painful for them in the end. It is best to sit and wait this out, chances are their transformations have begun. When this happens they will grown dragon horns, wings, claws and tails. Keep in mind this is anything but cute or pleasant. The dragon parts these boys will grow. Will rip and tear at their flesh. Well through them more accurately put. This itself is hard on the body, not to mention what is to come afterward. These dragon limbs, so to speak, will change their form completely. They will no longer be human beings. They will act irrationally and purely based on instinct. Though they have wings they will not be able to support being airborne for very long. It is strenuous on the poor bodies. However there is a good point to all of this. Seeing as they are on Tenrojima their magic powers are enhanced, this means, that they will have the power to be released from these forms in less time then would be normal. I will be able to heal them but only after they have fully transformed. When those limbs disappear I shall be able to treat them! This gives us roughly four days to wait for that opportunity." she concluded with a know-it-all look."Four days of them out there trying to kill each other!?" someone from the back claimed. "That is right , it will not all be terror and murder.. they will attempt to ease frustrations by mating each other." Porlyusica said matter of factly. Faces went into disbelief. "You mean, they will...have..s-s-sex!?" Lucy asked, rather embarrassed. "That's right." she stated as if it were no big deal. "We shall count down to the fifth day mark, I shall prepare!" with that she left the guild as swiftly as she had come.

Meanwhile...

Somehow he knew this had to be a dream, there was just no way this was happenin' right? Gajeel couldn't believe what was going down . First horns, now wings. And the claws cant forget those.. he used em to tear at Salamader's neck. They were both beaten and blood covered bodies now. No tellin' what was what. Or whose blood was on who. The salamader had his back torn apart by some vicious looking wings.. the parts used to move and fly them were made of pure bone.. the rest looked like hanging organs and intestines, blood red in color.. While Gajeels were thick and made of Iron, the bolts used in his own piercings were in neat little rows on his wings. Black iron the color of midnight. The Salamader had fainted from the sheer pain of this , Gajeel held on with everything he had. Attempting to wake the fool from his sleep. Suddenly Natsu's eyes shot open. The once black coals were now bright green with a slit down the middle like a dragon's eye. He was no longer himself, he was something else entirely. Now only blood lust on his mind. Gajeel could smell his murderous desires, it was exuding off of him in waves. This was no longer Natsu Dragneel , this was a demon. Would he become like this as well? He had to do something fast before he became a demon as well, but what in the world could he do?

"Salamander! Wake your ass up stop this!" he could hear Gajeel's voice only faintly. He sounds like he is in pain, just whats going on. Wait... where... am I...? he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by darkness, he could vaguely make out a red aura in the middle of this endless black. Through clouded vision he could see Gajeel, he was being held by the neck. Being strangled by a strange hand. "Ga...jeel..." he whispered. On the other side of this seemingly lacrima vision, he saw Gajeel open his eyes at his name being called. "N..at..su..please..st-" through strangled breaths he struggled to speak. Suddenly Natsu could see Gajeel being tossed against trees, and slammed against the ground, again and again. He was bleeding, from his mouth and even his eyes. Gajeel was being murdered? How was that possible he was strong. Wait...is this..me? Am I doing this to Gajeel!? "No! Stop it this isn't what I want!" he screamed with all his might. The hand that had begun beating Gajeel to a pulp suddenly stopped before striking another blow. "Kill...me" Natsu cried. On the other side of this darkness, Gajeel could hear Natsu's voice. So he was still here after all. "Get it together Natsu! Fight this!" there is no way he could kill Natsu, he wouldn't do it. However the more he fought his transformation, the more pain he had to endure he was reaching his limit. If this continued who knows what would happen. "Natsu! I can't fight this anymore.. its taking control of me." as those words slipped out of him, He began his decent into madness. When his eyes opened, they were no longer that liquid crimson.. they began to glow a bright gray with slits... like the eyes of a dragon.

Newly formed, Natsu, and Gajeel. Were no longer the humans they used to be. Natsu now covered in red scales with a bright red tail that swirled around like a spiral, a sharp bone blade at the end. With long claws covered in gajeel's blood. Fangs and green eyes. While gajeel, armed with thick iron wings, long metal daggers for nails, a sharp tail that had multiple iron spikes running down its length, fangs and gray eyes. They were monsters now.. ready to clash at any moment. Both threatening to kill and devour the other. When these two clashed would Tenrojima survive? Gajeel had completely lost himself now, he was only aware that he was alive, not dead yet. He found himself surrounded by a dark green aura, all around him was an endless loneliness, he the sole inhabitant of this alternate world. He couldn't find the strength to fight anymore, how long would this Hell of theirs last..? Its like they were turning into miniature dragons. This is messed up, he thought. Just as soon as this pain had come.. it vanished, the endless world he was in disappeared. He was back in reality. Only, the sight of the Salamander before him, enraged him. He was lost to himself. No longer the Gajeel he once was, no more rational thoughts. All he knew was rage. All the could feel was a strong desire to tear the creature in front of him apart... to devour him.. and take him as a lover. To prove his worth, all he knew was he had to defeat this creature, to claim him as his mate.


	7. Chapter 6

Love Between Two Dragons Chapter 6

By' Gaarasauske

A/N: ok so chap 6 was NOT soon and I do so apologize for that, things got busy in

my life. D: but that is per norm for our reality ^_^ I do not own Fairy Tail.

"Where is Levy?" a particular blonde asked a now sullen and depressed

Jet. He looked up at her with pain clear in his eyes. "She.. is not taking this

well, she has been coped up in that library again, looking for.. well any loop

holes in this... situation of Gajeel's." he quietly drew out between obvious

attempts at hiding sobs. Poor guy, he has been in love with levy for some time

now, must be hard on him to see her this way. lucy though sadly. "I guess, its

best to leave her alone for now." she started to turn away when Jet reached out

and grabbed her wrist lightly. Surprised at the movement she looked back at him

with wide eyes. "Only, time can heal her wounds.. it's not just this situation.

Apparently, she told her feelings to Gajeel before any of this happened.. and..she,

well she was rejected." His voice came out with a spit of malice. I see, so he

must be angry at Gajeel not only for stealing his love but rejecting her and

causing her pain.. but what can you do if you dont love someone..she thought with

a bit of apprehension. "I see.." was all she could muster. "You shouldn't hide it

lucy.. anyone who isn't totally dense can see that you have feelings for Natsu, and

he is in this same situation.." The truth in Jet's words stung her deep, she bit

her lip hard and looked at the floor suppressing tears. "I-I.." she couldnt finish.

" Your the only one now.. who can try and talk to her.. please lucy please help

her." He begged me as tears washed down his face.

I thought I was ready for the sights that I might see upon arriving in

the cold dark library. It used to be such a warm and comfy place, with soft light

gently caressing the room and glinting off the books Levy loved so much. She used

to adore them , to the point where at least an hour or two of her day went to

stacking, ordering and dusting this library and the books here. However, this

ordeal had caused her to snap worse than I had originally thought. I entered the

Library and found, no light, no warmth, no gentleness anywhere. Books, were just

carelessly littering the floor as if the whole book shelf had toppled over..

there was nothing but a cold tension to the air. Bindings of books were coming

undone, pages ripped out and bent.. among the mass of abandoned knowledge. There

was a solitary figure. Light green hair was messy and full of ash, ripped paper,

and a wetness? "God, Levy..." I whispered to her. The small meek figure moved

slightly. She looked to my direction and I saw, she was soaking wet and Ash was

flitting around the room , floating in the air and coating her hair. "I..I..I just

burned them..but it hurt.. so.. water.. books.. Save.. Gajeel." the girl said

all between harsh sobs. She was broken..the bookworm levy, was reduced to this. I

couldn't believe, she actually set fire to the books she adored so much. It seems

though she came to her senses before they all burned, they were all soaked."You

put them out, Its alright Levy, i'm here now." I told her as I took her in my arms

and hugged her. "you know.. it is painful for me too.. I , love Natsu." at this

her wide eyes found mine. " Lucy, it hurts so much." I started to cry, " I know

Levy, I know.." We held each other, and our bond grew even stronger. A small dark shadowed hand resting on the door handle to the library, suddenly dropped and moved away. The figure moving in the dark rushed quickly down the halls. Quiet pattering steps carried with the wind disappeared.

"Master, how long will this continue?" Mirajane questioned Makarov. The short master answered with a slow and debating , "I'm, supposing as long as those two boys are away, this wont stop until they return here alive." Downing barrel after barrel of sake. Attempting to drown his worry for his two children to the depths of his soon to be drunken stupor. As for what MiraJane had meant, the guild. Quiet and hanging with a dark fog of depression. No body spoke a single word. All members of this Fairy Tail guild once proud and rowdy. Now filled with tears and worry. Suddenly without warning, a panicked voice broke through the silence. "Someone! Please help! This can't be! Its Wendy!" it was the white exeed Carla's voice, dashing through the guild hall. Makarov spoke up first, " Carla, calm down tell us what happened to wendy?" the exeed caught her breath and screamed with fear " WENDY SHE LEFT AND …. AND SHE WENT TO TENROJIMA !" Gasps were heard all throughout the guild hall. People stopped mid drink , and some stood up and feel over from the shock. "WHAT? WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?" Makarov himself roared in anger. " She.. said, that she was going! Because it was hurting all of us and she couldn't bare it anymore she swore that there was something she could do if she went there to see Natsu and Gajeel! I couldn't stop her! Please SOMEONE STOP HER! THEY WILL KILL HER" she broke down in tears and screams of agony. Mirajane was the first to speak up and attempt to calm everyone down, "please everyone stay calm, she is still a child . How would she even get there in the first place?"

"She is also a dragon slayer, or have you forgotten?" Porlyuchika said coming into the guild hall at the sudden outburst. "She may be a child but the properties of a dragon still live within her as well. She can sense them and their change. Her dragon magic is also powered up, she need not but simply ride the wind on wings she created from the air. Its far too dangerous to go after her, if she fails.. her life may be in danger however she does have enough smarts to know when to back off she can fly for long periods of time unlike the male. This being because female dragons gather food from all around for when they bare children. She will not be killed. That is .. Not on Tenrojima."

"And you think this is no cause for alarm? How can you just calmly stand there while Wendy's life is in jeopardy?" the white cat argued.

"INSOLENT ANIMAL! Do you doubt my words? Wendy will not be killed however any of YOU who think you might have a chance will be ripped apart , you do not possess dragon magic therefore you WILL be considered either Food or a threat to those boys as they are now!"

"But wendy NEEDS me She cant do this on her own she cant go there she cant she cant!"

"You know nothing of this cat! Those boys are not themselves they are not even human now! They are violent abominations! Creatures that will not hesitate to kill friends or family because they can not tell the difference! If you honestly think that you a mere cat can stand against that or even get close enough while you do not posses the same scent as them you are sorely mistaken! YOU will without a doubt , ANY of you for that matter , WILL. BE. KILLED. Wendy, has a chance because she holds the scent of a dragon child to them! They might not consider a mere child a threat and leave her be! Do you want to spoil the only chance she could possibly have to survive by getting in the way?" she finished while glaring hatred at the young exeed. Carla stopped in her frantic behavior only because she saw a glint of tears threatening at Porlyuchicka's eyes. So, even she cares, thought the little exeed.

Tenrojima... Is stained, with the blood of two dragons.


End file.
